


Then and There

by bluestargirl6 (pressdbtwnpages), pressdbtwnpages



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-11
Updated: 2006-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressdbtwnpages/pseuds/bluestargirl6, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressdbtwnpages/pseuds/pressdbtwnpages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Sometimes Veronica forgets how long she's actually known Logan.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Then and There

**Author's Note:**

> Vague spoilers through 3.01

_**[Veronica Mars] Then and There**_  
Characters: Logan, Veronica, mentions of Logan/Lilly and Veronica/Duncan  
Rating: PG  
Summary: _Sometimes Veronica forgets how long she's actually known Logan._  
Notes: Vague spoilers through 3.01  
 _originally posted to[](http://community.livejournal.com/veronicamarsfic/profile)[ **veronicamarsfic**](http://community.livejournal.com/veronicamarsfic/) 10-11-06_

Sometimes when Veronica's being all college girlfriend and walking Logan to class, or having sex with him, or meeting him for lunch and letting him borrow her taser to defend his once-and-future friend, she forgets how long she's actually known him.

It feels sometimes like she and Logan are only three years old. That they were born with a cutting insult and fell into tentative truce and just kept falling. But Veronica and Logan, they were. Long before Lilly died or her namesake was evacuated to Australia, Logan and Veronica had a past. It wasn't all epic swaying momentary things. There were champagne "I've Never"s and double-dates and only ever just being friends, being bonded by their similar not-Kaneness.

And so every once in awhile someone will ask if Logan is her boyfriend and Veronica will hesitate. He is so much more than that. And not in a sappy soul mate, knight-in-shining-armor way, though maybe that's true too, but in this, maybe Logan's what having a brother is like way.

Not the sex, obviously, but the rest. The knowing someone else's personal history as intimately as someone else can way. Because Veronica and Logan have known each other forever, and more or less been friends just as long. Not always close friends, but involved, and the only other competitors for the Logan and Veronica trivia contests are buried or down under.

So it's funny, what Logan is. He transcends definition in a way. Because what do you call the boy who came over early one Saturday morning to help you nurse your first hangover? And who wrapped your first sprained ankle after you stupidly followed Lilly over that wall? Who taught you how to hide bruises, hickeys and otherwise? He's your friend and your teacher of so many things and he's just Logan and so much of that doesn't feel boyfriendly at all.

The fall Lilly and Logan got together, the fall before Duncan made his first sappy grand will-you-date-me? gesture to Veronica under the Kane's resplendent Christmas tree, had been awkward. Because now it wasn't the four of them and whatever other haphazard '09ers got dragged into their adventures, it was LillyandLogan and Duncan and Veronica and occasionally Dick and Beav and Casey and Madison and Luke and Meg. Less of the other girls though, because Lilly was jealous and in retrospect Veronica wonders if that had anything to do with Lilly's own less-than-monogamous nature.

Veronica hated the time between LillyandVeronica and DuncanandLogan and LillyandLogan and DuncanandVeronica, because not only did she not get to see all that much of Lilly and a lot more of awkward, flustered Duncan, but because there was a thousand times less Logan time. It's hardly okay to sneak over to your girlfriend's best friend's house in the middle of the night, and this was back when Logan and Lilly were really deeply in like. Before sex and Weevil and Aaron and who knew who else on both their cheating sexually over-active parts.

And what no one ever seems to remember is that Veronica saw Logan first. The Echolls very first day in Neptune when Lynn and Aaron were still trying to buy their son's love with trips to In 'N Out and Veronica and Keith were celebrating Veronica's soccer team win while Lianne recovered from her own private celebration.

Keith had gone over to introduce himself, as the town sheriff and not as a closet romantic comedy fan, and Veronica who was only a little shy for a twelve year old girl resisted the momentary urge to hide behind her dad. Then she remembered that she was supposed to be embarrassed to be seen with her dad, and oh god, what would Lilly say? So she stood stiffly next to her dad and smiled tentatively at Logan.

And then there was an '09er party and everyone fawned over the Echolls and Duncan found a best friend and Lilly found a goal. No one ever remembers the seven days between the Echolls arrival and their party when Veronica was all Logan had, and on day 3 of knowing each other, one rainy evening he revealed his biggest secret to her, lifting up his shirt and letting her bandage him.

Those moments faded in comparison to surfing with Dick and playing video games and trying to get his hand down Lilly's shirt.

Sometimes, when she's being Logan's girlfriend and it feels weird, Veronica wonders if he's doing her a favor, making up for lost time. If a room key is an apology for neglecting her at the age of twelve.

But he's Logan and he was forgiven before he even screwed up. Always. No matter how spectacular or hurtful the mistake, he was Logan, the boy with a bleeding back and teary eyes and a hissed "please Veronica". And even though it doesn't matter, she can't help wondering what the next screw up will be.


End file.
